


Nos Place Like Home

by AsherMirs



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Childe & Sire Interactions, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherMirs/pseuds/AsherMirs
Summary: Fine Arts student Lydia Davis ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time. After an unexpected visit, she finds herself being sired by the Nosferatu primogen himself.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Transformation

It was 2am when Lydia Davis left campus. As a college student majoring in fine arts, she was no stranger to pulling many late nights in order to finish or catch up on her painting projects. The semester was almost over, she spent many nights on campus alone in the painting studio in order to make sure her paintings were ready for finals. Lydia pulled her bag close to her, she found herself yet again walking down the same dark streets and alleys to her off campus one bedroom apartment. It wasn’t the safest for a woman, but she needed to get home somehow. She carried a brick in her purse and a small canister of pepper spray in her pocket just in case. Lydia didn’t have anyone who could walk with her, no one to check up on her either. She had always been a bit of a loner and coming from a very small family who never cared what she did or where she was meant she was on her own from an early age. Lydia came out much stronger through, graduating high school, working multiple jobs to support herself, and receiving multiple scholarships that allowed her to continue her education. The woman was proud of herself. She continued upon her normal path, sliding into the final alley on her walk home.

A metallic rattling sound echoed throughout the alley, she quickly looked around. No one in sight, but was that manhole open before? She swore she had walked over it a few seconds ago, but maybe not. She was thankful she didn’t fall in, she thought about how she needed to pay more attention. She was about to turn back in the direction of home, Instead, she was met with a sharp claw on her shoulder. She immediately swung her purse and hit whatever entity had touched her. The creature hissed as it fell, it grabbed Lydia’s leg and she tumbled to the ground. She was able to see the creature now, it was a hideous thing straight out of a horror movie. It climbed on top of her, baring it’s sharp yellowed teeth. Her kicking and screaming was in vain. Just then, the creature was thrown to the side as if it was tackled by something unseeable. She grabbed her bag and she ran while it was distracted. 

Lydia made it home safely and made sure to triple check all the locks in the apartment. She curled up in bed, absolutely terrified. There was no way anyone would believe what she saw, who would she even tell anyway? That thing looked like Count Orlok, it looked like it was about to devour her whole. She pulled the covers over her head like a child and laid there, silent and still. Eventually, she fell asleep despite the traumatic experience.

She woke about an hour later, the door slightly open and light shining through. Lydia recalled the earlier events, she very carefully left the bed and snuck by the door. There was old music playing in the living room. Unfortunately for her, her phone was in her purse, her purse was in the living room on the couch. She had thrown it there as she ran to her room. There was no calling for help. She tried to close and lock her bedroom door, maybe she could climb out the window. She put her back to the door and pushed it closed. She turned to the window which was now open, however, she didn’t open it yet. Terror filled her once again.

“Taking another late night stroll, boss?” A voice said. She saw no one. Lydia decided to take a chance and leap out of the window onto the fire escape, only to be met with it shutting harshly as she took the first few running steps.

“I wouldn’t suggest going out at this time of night, not safe for a lady,” she heard the voice again. This time a figure was sitting cross legged on the bed. The large figure patted the bed.

“Do I look like I bite, boss? Come, join me,” She timidly sat beside it, seeing no other option. It pulled the string on the bedside lamp, revealing itself. Lydia gasped, it wasn’t the creature that attacked her, but it looked so similar. 

“Lucky you, surviving an attack from a frenzied vampire. I’m sure you’re very happy I could subdue my friend before he revealed too much to the world. You’re the only one who saw a thing!” He continued, “No pictures around the apartment, no friends or family? Not even a pet? Just paintings, your work?” She nodded to all of his questions.

“Pity. You have skill, and the way you managed to hurt one of my Nosferatu like that? Such will to survive, a bit of strength too. You seem quick on your feet, very sly. I’m better at sneaking around though, boss.” He noticed the way she had been staring at him.

“Very handsome, aren’t I? I was a movie star, you know. “Gorgeous Gary Golden” they called me. You agree, yes?” Lydia looked at Gary, his features were exaggerated and twisted in the worst ways, yet strangely enough, the remnants of his so called “Gorgeous” features did seem to remain. For some odd reason, examining his face seemed to calm her a bit. It was as if she was just looking at an actor in make up. Like it wasn’t truly real.

“You’re… Not so bad,” she managed to speak.

“Not so bad, eh? You make me blush. Perhaps you want in on the fun too? It’s not so bad, right? It would be a waste to just kill someone so kind. I think I can find use for you!” Her eyes widened. She froze at his words.

“Stay still, it’ll be over in a minute.” He said. Lydia couldn’t remember anything after it. She woke once again, cozy in her bed. There was no Gorgeous Gary Golden in sight. She shook her head, no more horror movies for a while. That dream was beyond nightmarish. She made her way to the bathroom and fell down as she saw her flection. Where short black hair once grew, nothing, where her blue eyes once sat, milky white sunk deep into her skull. Her pale white skin was grayed, strange markings all over her face. Her ears were pointed, fingernails and teeth sharp, eyebrows missing, her piercings remained, however. Her features mimicked the creatures of the night. 

“You’ll get used to it, it’ll build character,” Gary stood in the doorway, “Why don’t you pack some of your things, you’ve got a new un-life to start, childe.”


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finds her new home, adjusting is a pain, however.

A few tote bags full of blank canvases and paints, brushes and pencils, charcoal and pencils, and other art supplies and pieces of clothing sat upon Lydia’s shoulders as she followed her new “sire,” as these “kindred” call them, to her new underground home. Gary decided to start teaching her the basics of kindred society, She was a childe, he was her sire. Her fighting spirit and quick thinking in a dangerous situation led to Gary embracing her, thinking her to be a good asset to his clan. They were clan Nosferatu, cursed with ugliness but gifted immortality and an irreplaceable spot in the afterlife. They were very talented at getting information, making them invaluable in their society. He told her about all the other clans as well. He put it simply, Ventrue are greedy but make good leaders, Malkavian are insane but good fun, Tremere are mages and hard to trust, Brujah are angry but powerful, Gangrel are loners and can be difficult to work with, and Toreador are just... degenerates. He seemed to have a great disdain towards the Toreador, ranting about how they’re shallow narcissists, only care about pretty things, how he’s sick of them acting like they never died. Lydia made a note to ask one of the other Nosferatu in order to avoid Gary’s obvious bias.

Along the way, he showed her how to feast on rats. She felt bad for the poor creatures, but she felt ravenous and it was better to eat them than mimic the kindred that got her into this situation. When they made it to the place where Lydia would now call home, she was introduced to some of the residents there, given maps, and a whole rundown of how things would work for her. Within the first few nights, she learned much about their communication system and her place within her new world. 

Although she was given a bed and some odds and ends, she missed the surface world. She missed human comforts and the cozy apartment she rented. It had been a difficult adjustment, she felt less than sanitary having gone through sewers and caverns, and now living in what was essentially a hole. She took her frustrations out on the canvases she had brought with her. Lydia was pleased she could at least have her artwork. Her only worry was if she would be able to get more supplies in the future. She would have to ask.

“Hey, Mitnick? Are you busy?” She knocked on his door.

“Huh? Usually, what did you need though?” He didn’t look up from his computer.

“I know we have networks and stuff, but is there a way to make connections to other kindred? Ones that aren’t stuck down here.”

“Feeling lonely? It happens, it takes time to adjust,” Mitnick reassured her.

“It’s not that, I suppose I was more curious as to how to get what I want or need from the surface. My art supplies only last so long.” 

“You seem more obsessed with paintings than the Torries. I guess you can’t expect someone to give up their passions just because they’re dead though,” he shrugged, “Maybe you could send some emails? Most kindred don’t know where we are though, not sure if Gary would be too thrilled if you started telling people. Sorry, I don’t think it’s possible until we’re allowed out again.” Mitnick continued with his hacking. Lydia turned and left, returning to her room. 

“Lydia,” the familiar voice of her sire rang through the room, “how are your disciplines going? I expect you’ve been practicing.”

“Yes, sir. Trying, at least. I can’t seem to get a grasp on the whole animalism aspect though. I’d rather focus on obfuscate though, I won’t stop until I’m as good as you.” An idea came to her head, but it would take some time.

“An admirable goal, let me show you a thing or two then.”

Perfect.


	3. Supplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia attempts to make contact on the surface for some fresh supplies.

Lydia’s supplies were basically gone at this point. Her canvases were home to beautiful images, her paint tubes empty, pencils unsharpened, charcoal almost used up, and sketchbooks only having a few pages left. When she wasn’t indulging in her artwork, she practiced her disciplines and skills. She learned a few simple computer tricks from Mitnick, a bit of lockpicking from one of the other Nosferatu, and listened to whatever insult Imalia was throwing at the scribbled on lady in the poster of her room. As for her obfuscate, Lydia felt she had gotten very good at disappearing too, not Gary Golden good, but maybe she could slip past him if she was careful? If she had to live in the warrens, she refused to be without her creative outlet. She just wasn’t like the other Nosferatu, she didn’t know if it would last forever or she would eventually be like everyone else.

Lydia thought the best part of her clan was the information she could get her hands on, like Therese Voerman and her potential art gallery. If she could sneak out of the warrens with a small piece to give the Baron, perhaps she could forge a friendship or partnership of sorts. The only issue, of course, is how she could potentially get away with it. If a piece by Lydia was shown in a gallery, Gary would certainly find out and know she had been to the surface when she wasn’t supposed to. It might be better to start smaller and safer, she had also heard of a legendary Nosferatu hiding out from Therese, Bertram Tung. He seemed to be one of the only Nossies allowed to the surface, if she could find him maybe he could become a middleman, Therese’s sister liked him after all, maybe there could be some convincing there. If not, he must know some Toreador or Ventrue, high class vampires like them would surely love something like this. Lydia wouldn’t actually be going to the surface after all.

She snooped around on the computer, trying to find anything she could about him and his whereabouts. Over the course of a few nights, she had put together a list of possible hideouts for Tung. Tonight, she was going to head out with a small painting and find him, hoping he would lend her a hand, even if it meant she had to do something outrageous in return. She slipped out of the warrens and into the sewer, using her map to make her way to Santa Monica.

She searched throughout the sewers. Listening carefully for any sign of life, or unlife, rather. She got an answer when she heard some splashing. She used her invisibility to hide, placing the painting on an area of concrete untouched by the water.

“Damn it, where is it? Heeeere keys! Come here!” a man said. She examined him. He looked like he was dressed with a 90’s bowling alley carpet. He had long blonde hair, a pretty face, and tannish skin. 

“Oh, dude, this isn’t keys, what is this?” He picked up the painting.

“Hey!” Lydia shouted, quickly realizing her mistake.

“Oh, hey Nosferatu girl, have you seen any keys? I dropped them down here and now I can’t find them. Is this your painting?” Lydia saw the man’s bright white fangs. A kindred, obviously.

“Thank god you aren’t human, I can help you if you’d like, and yes, that is mine.”

“This is amazing! Where’d you get it? I want one. It’s so colorful!” The kindred was entranced by her work.

“It’s mine, I actually painted it. I’m Lydia, by the way.” She looked through the water in search of anything shiny. The man didn’t look away from the painting.

“This is so my style, like, it would be so perfect in my apartment. I love the sea.” He obviously wasn’t going to help look for his own keys.

“Let me guess, Toreador?” She said as she picked up his missing keys. She took the painting from his hand and hid it behind her back.

“Huh, oh, sorry, yeah. I’m Bradley. But seriously though, like, I need that. How much?” Lydia smiled. New plan, she thought.

“Well Bradley, you can have it. And I can make some more for you if I could get some of your help. I’ll need the paints and canvases though, it’s difficult to go up there like this, you know.”

“Yeah, you’re one spooky lookin’ gal. I’ll totally get you whatever you need, here, I’ll give you my email, send me the list and a drop off spot.” She gave him the painting and his keys.

“Right on! You’re the bomb, girl!” 

“Don’t forget to tell your friends!” She laughed as she walked off, with a new connection she was happy to go back to the warrens. The young Nosferatu snuck back into the cemetery and through the secret door. Just as she was sneaking through Gary’s room, she sensed something terrible.

“Where have you been, boss?” A rather angry Gary growled in Lydia’s ear. She jumped at the voice.

“I thought you knew better than to disobey my orders!” Lydia shrank. She stood in the room unmoving, waiting for whatever punishment was to come.

“This is my fault, isn’t it boss? I’ve ignored my responsibilities as a sire, we’ve hardly spent any time together aside from the occasional training.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. She was reminded of the night they met, remembering the same fear she felt now.

“I-it’s not your fault, sire, I just…” she trailed off.

“You haven’t adjusted well, you poor thing, not used to being a dead thing, yes? I’m going to let you off, just this once. You’re very sneaky though, you’d make a fine spy someday. As for now, Ol’ Gary is going to make the time for you and properly sire. You’re far more devious than my other childer. Of course, Mitnick took to our way of life immediately and Imalia is far too concerned with her lost beauty.”

“Thank you, sir, I won’t disobey you again, I’m sorry.”

“You are forgiven, childe. Come, instead of discipline training, we get to know each other better. Perhaps there’s something I can do to help you with your difficulties.”


End file.
